The purpose of this grant is to furnish basic and clinical research training for postdoctoral renal fellows with M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees that wish to pursue biomedical research careers. Trainees entering our research laboratories will usually have completed a medical residency and one year of clinical nephrology. Selection for appointment is based on the aptitude of the applicant and their commitment to a career in biomedical research. Trainees are normally appointed for two years. Our program teaches a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or/and clinical investigation. The faculty of this training program are all members of the University of Pennsylvania. Together they form a close and well-integrated collaborative entity dedicated to research training and investigation. The core basic research program emphasizes the areas of immunology/inflammation, transplantation, kidney development and structural biology, whereas the core clinical research programs focus on the epidemiology of chronic kidney disease and hypertension, and health care economics. Trainees may elect to work with investigators outside the Renal Electrolyte and Hypertension Division, as long as they are working in renal-related areas. In either scenario, cross-fertilization and development of skills to prepare trainees for a life long investigative career are emphasized. Each trainee will develop a carefully crafted research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer. This intensively structured research experience will be supplemented by research seminars, attendance at scientific meetings, and by formal course work in molecular genetics, immunology, biochemistry, cell biology, statistics, bioethics, environmental health, radiation safety and experimental design. The Renal Research Training Committee made up of the Program Directors will carefully monitor the evolving progress of each trainee. Upon completion of this comprehensive experience, it is anticipated that each graduate will be equipped to effectively compete for further individual training support, or for independent funding at an entry-level faculty position in academic nephrology.